powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Hisatsu
is the fifth member of the Gekirangers, colored white with orange accents in a suit that resembles a karate uniform. Biography Gekiranger He is a lazy prodigy who trained at the Beast Origin Village and mastered one of the oldest fighting styles in the Beast Arts: the karate-styled as a way to get over the pain of losing his mother at a young age. Ken was originally to aid Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami, but he left to travel abroad since his GekiChangers were busted. Furthermore, he sold the Virtuous Beast Sword that Sha-Fu gave him for travelling money. He is a free spirit as well, not letting his own talents and family ties to the Fierce Beast-Fist be all he's known for. Ken can utilize the , a genius technique in which he condenses his Fierce Ki into a diamond blade on his hand with which can cut through anything. However, his laziness and frequent complaining get in the way. He eventually manifested Extreme Ki on Christmas Eve out of his passion for the holidays. He frequently uses the word , which is a term in karate meaning "patience with myself and others." He also uses "kenzan," an archaic Japanese word that means "Just arrived" and is also a pun on his name, Ken. Using the SoZyuTo, he can summon and control Beast-Fist God SaiDain/Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh. During the final battle, Ken, alongside the other Fierce Beast Fist users, including the Fist Sages, keep Long at bay until Jan Kandou, Ran, and Retsu return. He witnesses the three Gekirangers defeating Long and sealing his powers. After the battle is over, Ken returns to work at SCRTC Meisters. Jan meets up with Ken to say farewell one last time before setting off on his own journey. Gokaiger A few years later, Ken fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ken, alongside his team (Rio and Mele were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. GekiChopper GekiBeasts *Beast-Fist God SaiDain / Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers *Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade *Virtuous Beast Sword Gekiwaza Although Ken possesses only basic Geki energy, the sheer power of his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond technique enables him to fight on the same level as Gou with his Fierce Violet Ki or the others with their Kageki ;Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza An ancient Gekiwaza of Brusa Ee that Ken mastered with his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond technique. * : Used with SaiBlade Cutter Mode, a powerful slash of the SaiBlade ** : A stronger version of the attack. ** : Using the power of muni-muni (teamwork), Super GekiRed and GekiChopper combine the Super GekiClaw and SaiBlade into the Super SaiBlade. Super GekiRed then uses Extreme Ki Infusion on GekiChopper who is now able performs a powerful slash, creating the power. ** : * : GekiChopper uses the SaiBlade Finger mode to fire a rapid barrage. ** : GekiChopper fires a single powerful projectile from the SaiBlade Finger. ** : GekiChopper uses the SaiBlade Finger mode to fire a multi-rapid barrage. * : Flipping through the air, GekiChopper uses his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond with the SaiBlade Cutter to perform multiple slashes on an opponent. ;SaiDaiOh Gekiwaza Techiques utilized by SaiDaiOh as controlled by GekiChopper. * : SaiDaiOh sticks his sword in the ground, leaving a trail of explosions. * : SaiDaiOh spins his sword very fast, creating a freezing storm. * : The Break Big Sword's blade extends at the enemy and slashes them, forming a mark on the opponent. Ranger Key The is Ken Hisatsu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GekiChopper Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as GekiChopper. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers in their fight with Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers (bar Don) became the Gekirangers in order to use the Fierce Ki Infusion against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zakyura. *As part of an all-white Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ken received his key and became GekiChopper once more. Roll call After transforming into GekiChopper, Ken says, . Gallery Prjf-rhinof.png|A female version of GekiChopper as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ken Hisatsu is portrayed by . As GekiChopper, his suit actor was . Notes *Ken shares a unique legacy only possessed by himself and Soukichi Banba of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: both are the only main-team male White Rangers (as classified by Gokaiger), yet both came much later in the run of the series when 6th or Bangai Heroes would typically appear. *Ken is the only member of his team to wear a belt with his Ranger Suit. *While Ken is officially a White Ranger, he technically also represents the color orange; this is similar to Swan Shiratori who also had white and orange, but is stated to be an Orange due to another Dekaranger as the team White. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Gekirangers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers